The Doctor and his Rose
by Emilie Brown
Summary: It is December 25th of 2020 and Rose Tyler, The Doctor and their new bundle of joy are going to Earth to visit Jackie and Mickey, will it be a memorable Christmas and will The Doctor get slapped by Jackie Tyler? Will a new enemy come along to tear the happy family apart or will it be a calm safe Christmas? To find out the answers read this Christmas story.
1. Christmas Part I

**The Doctor and his Rose**

**Emilie Brown**

**It is December 25****th**** of 2020 and Rose Tyler, The Doctor and their new bundle of joy are going to Earth to visit Jackie and Mickey, will it be a memorable Christmas and will The Doctor get slapped by Jackie Tyler? Will a new enemy come along to tear the happy family apart or will it be a calm safe Christmas? To find out the answers read this Christmas story.**

It was a normal day in the T.A.R.D.I.S. or that's what Rose thought, she woke up normally, to the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. humming with life. She had a smile upon her face when she rolled over into the warm embrace of the love of her life. The Doctor tightened his embrace bringing her closer to him. Rose's smile broadened when he did that. Even in sleep he was protective and had to have her near, almost like making sure she was still there, making sure she was safe. Rose laid her head on The Doctor's chest listening to his heart beat. She moved her hand to the other side of his chest and splayed it across; she could feel his other heart beat. She closed her eyes in contentment, slowly falling back asleep, being lulled asleep by the steady rhythm of her lovers hearts.

When next Rose woke up she was no longer sharing the bed. Hearing quiet shuffling from the closet she turned around in the bed where she faced the middle of the room. The Doctor came out pulling on his trench coat as he did. Rose watched him adjust it and then walk to the mirror brushing his wild hair -hair that never stayed put- sitting up in the bed Rose pulled the covers off of her getting out of the bed. The Doctor turned to look at her with a smile on his handsome face.

"Good morning, Rose!" He greeted her cheerfully, his eyes traveling up and down her body. A very naked body, naked from their earlier activities from the night before. Rose blushed and grabbed his shirt that was hanging on the headboard; she put it on buttoning it up as she did. Walking over to him where she stood directly in front of him she stepped on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck, he leant down towards her and captured her mouth with his. The kiss was short and brief. "I love you." The Doctor stated with a voice full of love, he pulled partially away from Rose and leant his forehead against hers.

Giggling Rose closed her eyes in content and just basked in the warmth of her Doctor. "I love you, too." The Doctor pulled away from Rose but not before he grabbed her hands with his and pulled her out of their room. Laughing they both ran down the halls of the T.A.R.D.I.D. until they entered the control room.

"It's a beautiful day and it's Christmas on Earth, present day, what do you say you me and Amelia go and visit your mum and Rickey the Idiot?" The Doctor said spinning Rose around in his arms.

"Mmm, Doctor, that's so domestic, and if you recall you once told me you don't do domestic." Rose said as he spun her around right back to him.

"I know you miss them, and your Mum no doubt want's to hold and our precious Amelia in her arms and see her. Dance with me?" Brown eyes locked with Hazel, eyes that held nothing but love.

"You know you don't have to ask me, I love dancing with you, in fact I remember the first time we danced together, I think Captain Jack Harkness was a mighty bit jealous." Rose couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth at the look of The Doctor's face when she mentioned Jack. "You are right though, Mum would love to see and hold her first grandchild, our little miracle baby. Amelia Jessica Pond Tyler, God I love her so much." Rose lent against The Doctor as they slowly danced to the soft romantic music that the T.A.R.D.I.S. started playing for them.

"Yes, a miracle. A well worth it miracle, I can't wait for her to grow up, I look forward to the woman that she will become." Spinning Rose around The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, his face in the crook of her neck; her back against his chest, Rose brought her right hand up to pull The Doctors head to hers. Her left hand was clasped over his left wrist; The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes before bringing his lips to hers. It was a kiss full of passion, a kiss Rose couldn't help but get lost in, their bodies molded together practically as one, Rose turned in his arms where their chests touched, The Doctor pulled her legs up and around his waist and walked backwards with her. They both fell into the wall of the T.A.R.D.I.S. but neither of them cared. What they did next as clothes came off was an act of the love they had for the other, their love was like no other they were destined to be together, soul mates. Afterwards they lay on the T.A.R.D.I.S. floor both covered with The Doctor's trench coat and were breathing heavily. Rose snuggled into him.

"Damn I just shagged an alien and it was amazing. It's always amazing." She said sitting up and hovering over him.

"It always is, I would love to go for another round but we do need to visit your mum, and the baby will wake soon." The Doctor said once he felt Rose's hands drag down where nothing innocent would come of it." Rose groaned and the baby made it known that she was up and ready for attention. "Later." The Doctor said getting up and pulling Rose with him, Rose grabbed the shirt she had on when she woke up and went to go check on their beautiful bouncing baby girl.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: For those who are reading my prompt fanfiction Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...Stuff it will be updated in a couple of days or so, I have not forgotten that story at all. This story will be either a three-shot or four shot; it has yet to be decided. Please be sure to review it once you read it, feedback is loved and will be rewarded with cyber cookies and faster updates. If there is something you'd like to see in this short story please let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome. This is my second Doctor Who FanFiction. I apologize if Ten and Rose possibly seem out of character, I myself find them easier to portray than the ff I am working on of Nine and Rose.**

**~Thanks, Em**

**Beta-ed by: RozaHathaway17**


	2. Christmas Part II

**The Doctor and his Rose**

**Emilie Brown**

**It is December 25thof 2020 and Rose Tyler, The Doctor and their new bundle of joy are going to Earth to visit Jackie and Mickey, will it be a memorable Christmas and will The Doctor get slapped by Jackie Tyler? Will a new enemy come along to tear the happy family apart or will it be a calm safe Christmas? To find out the answers read this Christmas story.**

* * *

Walking down the familiar halls of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Rose Tyler could hear the gurgling of her six month old baby girl, once she got to Amelia's room and entered it she smiled at the sight before her. Amelia was in her crib laughing at the mobile that hung above her crib. The mobile had planets and aliens on it, something The Doctor just had to have for his precious child. Walking over to the crib that held her daughter Rose lent down and picked her up. Mother and daughter's eyes locked on to each other. Rose eyes held nothing but love and care for her miracle baby and Amelia's held curiosity but also trust, for she knew that the woman who held her would protect her.

"Hello, my little lady bug, we're going to go see Grandma today, its Christmas today. Let's get you changed and dressed. Daddy bought you a cute Christmas outfit." Rose exited the room with Amelia; she walked the halls of the T.A.R.D.I.S. until she was able to find a bathroom, once she found one she lay Amelia carefully on the sink and took Amelia out of her clothes and diaper. She than picker her daughter up and held her safely against her. Walking over to the shower she turned it on and checked the temperature with her wrist to see if it was a safe temperature for her daughter, it was. Rose stripped from the shirt she was wearing and then stepped in the shower with Amelia held against her, she proceeded to clean both her and the baby off. Once they were both clean she turned the water off and wrapped her and Amelia up in T.A.R.D.I.S. blue towels. She then exited the bathroom and walked back to Amelia's room.

When Rose entered the bedroom she found The Doctor already in there waiting for them. She took the time to look over him, he was wearing a pair of black dress pants, with a long sleeved bright red dress shirt, over the shirt he wore a black suit jacket, he had a striped green tie on, and on his feet he wore his black converse, he had his brainy specs as he loved to call them on as well. Rose silently agreed to his attire. Her husband was one fine specimen, him in glasses just made him even more attractive. He had his trench coat over his attire as well. Rose smiled at him; he was just sitting on the rocking chair absentmindedly playing with his silver Roman Scrolled wedding band that sat on his ring finger. Smiling to herself Rose walked to where she stood directly in front of him.

"Doctor?" She said trying to get his attention, he looked up at her and smiled one of his breath taking smiles.

"Rose." Standing up from the rocker he brought his hands up to her face and kissed her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." Rose smiled. "Here, take Amelia, I have to get dressed. Once we're all dressed we can go to my mum's." Grabbing Amelia from Rose the Doctor settled her in the crook of his arm making faces at her to make her laugh. Rose couldn't help but smile as she left the room. Walking down the familiar hallways Rose couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts. It had been so long since she last saw her mother. She was so very excited to see her again. She came out her thoughts when she appeared in front of the door to the Doctor and her room. She pushed open the door and walked in. Once she was in the room she took off the towel and walked to her dresser.

Opening it she took out a pair of red lace matching undergarments. She donned them. She grabbed her deodorant off the dresser and put it on. Once done with that she walked to the closet and opened it. She stood there looking at her clothes for a few minutes until she decided what she wanted. She took out a pair of dark navy blue skinny jeans and put them on herself. Once done with that she grabbed a red thermal long sleeved top. She took it off of the hanger shook it out and then pulled it over her head, she pulled it down past her shoulders and put her arms through the sleeves, and once done with that she pulled it further down where it came to a stop below the button of her jeans, she then reached in once more for her green SKUNK FUNK Short sleeve sweater. Took that off of the hanger and donned it. Once it was on and adjusted to where it was supposed to be she walked over to the mirror that was somehow positioned on what was the wall of the T.A.R.D.I.S., grabbing her white eye-shadow that was on the stand by the mirror she put it on her eyelids. She then grabbed her tube of dark red lip gloss and smeared it on her lips. Once that was done she grabbed a pair of silver hoop earrings and put them on. Walking away from the mirror she grabbed her hairbrush off her dresser as she passed it, she sat on the bed and started brushing her hair, once it was all tangle free she grabbed her white Snoodbury beret and put it on her head. Standing up she went over to where the T.A.R.D.I.S. had put her black knee socks, green boots, black scarf, black leather jacket and her red converter gloves. She donned everything but the gloves; she stuffed them in her pocket and left the room once she did.

She followed the noise of her daughter and husbands laughter, she entered the control room to see the Doctor puffing his cheeks out like a hamster, Amelia loved it and couldn't help but giggle in that cute baby way. Rose couldn't help but notice what her daughter was in. She was wearing a red velvet dress with a black belt like thing that was centered in the middle, she had on black leggings and red and white socks, on her feet she wore a pair of red converse. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and put a black scarf on her and her white puffy coat. He then grabbed her red and white mittens and put them on her little hands. On her head covering up her ginger hair she wore a red stocking hat to keep her ears and precious head warm.

"There you go baby. You're all dressed up and ready to see your evil Grandmum, Jackie. Now be careful when you meet her she likes to slap. She slaps me a lot; hopefully your cuteness will deter her from her slapping nature today." The Doctor lifted Amelia up from the console and put her in the crook of his arms. He looked up as he noticed Rose watching them. A bright goofy grin caressed his face. "Look there's Mummy." Walking over to Rose the Doctor pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He lent done and gave her a short but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Hello." Rose said with an open mouthed smile.

"Hello." The Doctor said grinning and pulling Rose and Amelia into an embrace. Pulling away from him after some time Rose locked eyes with him.

"We really need to get going."

"Quite right, but first," reaching in his pocket he pulled out Rose's Blue Nile Sapphire and Half-Moon Shaped Diamond wedding ring and held it up to her, she put her hand up to it and he slid it on her finger and kissed her hand once done.

"Oh thank you, where did you find it?" Rose asked as she took Amelia from him.

"It was in the fridge, the T.A.R.D.I.S. must have done it." The Doctor turned to where he was facing the controls of his beloved ship and set the destination to where he was supposed to go and did all the stuff he normally did. They appeared in Jackie Tyler's bedroom not long after. You could hear her scream of excitement through the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. As they exited it Jackie was already there taking Amelia from Rose's arms.

"Awww, she's so adorable." Jackie squealed and looked at her granddaughter with a loving look on her face. The Doctor looked all bug-eyed no doubt waiting for a slap to happen. He slowly edged out of the room and made his way to where he could smell the Christmas dinner. Once he entered that particular room he headed straight to where he knows Jackie keeps the marmalade, he grabbed the jar opened it and stuck his fingers in it, once he got a significant amount of the lovely spread on his fingers he brought them to his mouth and preceded to lick them clean.

"Doctor!" Rose said as she entered the room- baby less the Doctor couldn't help but notice- and spotted him sticking his fingers in for a second time. Putting the lid back on the Marmalade he put it back where he found it, hurried off and washed his hands off with water and exited the room. He didn't trust Jackie alone with his child for one bit, sure Jackie raised Rose but still, this was _his _child and he wanted to make sure nothing wrong would happen to her.

"Ginger. She's ginger." Jackie said as he and Rose entered the room.

"Yes." Walking over to her and no doubt risking the chance of getting slapped the Doctor stretched his arms out to Jackie, wanting his child back in his arms. Jackie reluctantly gave Amelia to him. The Doctor put her hat back on her head and settled down in the sofa watching his daughter fight to keep her eyes open. All three of the adults just watched Amelia until she fell asleep.

"Okay mum, what are the plans today?" Rose asked breaking the silence.

"Well we're going to have a visitor; he's a friend I met a couple months back, real nice lad. If you weren't married to _him_," Jackie looked at the Doctor as she said him, "I would say go for my new friend, he's a real nice young man and boy oh boy is he very hot. He also happens to be single." Rose sighed; even though she's happily married to her Time Lord her mum has still been trying to get Rose married to someone else.

"I don't care, mum." Rose walked over to the Doctor and sat down on the sofa beside him, he instinctively wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, Rose looked at her sleeping daughter, her precious little miracle. The room was silent except for the silent breathing of the little time tot.

"Okay, well I'm going to go fix the plates." Jackie said after sometime. Looking at the clock Jackie also realized her friend was going to be there pretty soon. "Now my friend, he will be here any minute, behave. Both of you." Jackie pointedly looked at the Doctor when she said that. Rose and the Doctor went to help Jackie with the plates. Amelia was situated on the floor on a pillow with lots of pillows surrounding her so she wouldn't get hurt. As all the plates were getting prepared and the Doctor going to check on Amelia every five minutes the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Jackie's friend. Rose went to get Amelia and bring her in the kitchen area with the Doctor.

"You know, this is the first Christmas that we've spent together that you have yet to do anything you shouldn't." Rose said leaning her back against her husband's firm chest. The Doctor brought his arms up to wrap around her.

"Why Ms. Tyler, the night is still young. I'll do something, just you wait." Leaning over the Doctor planted a kiss on Rose's temple.

"You lot, come in here and meet my guest." Jackie hollered to them. Rose and the Doctor entered the room hand in hand. "This is my friend-."

"Jack!?" Rose and the Doctor said in astonishment. For there before them stood none other than Captain Jack Harkness himself. Well as the Doctor said. The night is still young.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: To see what Rose, the Doctor and Amelia were wearing in this chapter go to my profile and click the link to my Polyvore account.**

**Reviews are very much welcome, faster chapters come with reviews!**

**Now that Jack has showed up what do you think the little Family's Christmas is going to be like?**

**Does Jackie know who Jack is?**

**Does Jack know Jackie is Rose Tyler's mother?**

**Will a food fight ensue in the next chapter? To find out stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the late update, I hope this satisfies you!**

**-Emi :D**


End file.
